Infierno Celestial
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tú me arrastraste a tu juego, me hiciste creer que eras humana, me sedujiste y corrompiste, estaba cegado por tus encantos infernales pero ahora soy libre de tus mentiras y puedo ver qué es lo correcto. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Infierno Celestial.

Cuando una flecha de hielo casi le atraviesa el cráneo, Karin no pudo evitar sonreír.

Él estaba aquí.

Asomó la cabeza ligeramente por detrás de una de las tantas ruinas de las que había en el infierno, solo para tener que volver a ocultarse cuando otra flecha casi le arranca un ojo. Él estaba un poco más agresivo que de costumbre. Pero aun así se alegraba de verlo otra vez.

-Será mejor que me digas dónde está, Karin.- exclamó él con voz fría y despiadada.

-No sé de qué hablas, Toshiro.- aseguró con voz cantarina.

-Dime dónde escondes a esa abominación.- eso finalmente la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Salió de su escondite y cuando una flecha de hielo fue en su dirección, solo las ondas de su ardiente furia bastaron para que se derritiera a pocos centímetros de llegar. Cuando flechas más fuertes le fueron disparadas, las bloqueó con sus alas de demonio.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, arcángel con el poder de controlar el hielo y el agua, gruñó y sacó su espada, pero no hizo movimiento para avanzar y dar el primer golpe.

-No le digas abominación.- gruñó con voz protectora. -¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de nuestro bebé?!- sacó sus garras a relucir, tan furiosa que sentía que en realidad podía matarlo esta vez.

-¿Cómo puedes tú decirle bebé a esa cosa?- inquirió con indiferencia. –Dime dónde está y así le pondré fin a su blasfema existencia.- alzó su espada de manera amenazante.

-¿De verdad lo harías?- lo miró dolida, aunque sin bajar la guardia. -¿De verdad asesinarías a tu propia hija?-

-Su existencia es una amenaza para toda forma de vida. Fue por mi debilidad, por mi error, que ella existe, y ahora para redimirme es mi deber matarla.- dijo sin ninguna emoción en lo absoluto.

-Entonces quieres matar a tu propia hija. Vaya, y luego dicen que los ángeles son seres puros y los demonios pura maldad.- rió sin una pizca de humor.

-Tú me arrastraste a tu juego, me hiciste creer que eras humana, me sedujiste y corrompiste, estaba cegado por tus encantos infernales pero ahora soy libre de tus mentiras y puedo ver qué es lo correcto. Lo correcto es matar al ser que engendramos, para que el infierno no tenga los poderes del cielo como era el objetivo de tu señor.- la apuntó con su espada y finalmente dio un paso.

-Al principio seguía sus órdenes, es verdad.- ella tragó saliva, intentando convencerlo aunque todavía sin querer descuidar su guardia. –Pero sí yo te corrompí con mi oscuridad, tú me corrompiste con tu luz. Abandoné a Aizen, ya no lo sirvo. ¿Por qué crees que tiene a todo demonio en la existencia buscándome? ¡Quiere a nuestra hija! ¡Hay que protegerla, no matarla! Las profecías dicen que ella puede ser el arma más poderosa del infierno, ¡pero solo sí se corrompe!- ¿por qué no podía entenderlo? –Ella no es una abominación, Toshiro. Es una dulce niñita que no tiene idea de nada.- ella era el ser más puro que alguna vez podría haber existido, lo supo desde la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos.

-No creeré más tus mentiras, Karin.- dijo él como sí no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que decía, y dio otro paso hacia ella. –Esa niña es un error, no debería existir ¡y lo sabes!- dio otro paso, y otro, reduciendo cada vez más la distancia entre ellos.

-Muchas cosas fueron un error entre nosotros, Toshiro… pero no ella.- aseguró con la voz rota. Le dolía muchísimo todas y cada una de sus palabras, a pesar de que las merecía. –Sí solo pudieras conocerla lo entenderías, pero no pienso tomar el riesgo de que le hagas daño a mi bebé.- también se acercó a él con sus garras en alto. –Sí quieres matarme adelante, tengo a quién la cuide. Ella crecerá para ser el ser más puro que alguna vez haya podido existir, y les demostrará a todos ustedes que creen que será un arma que es todo lo contrario. ¡Demostrará que es mucho mejor que ustedes, ángeles fríos y demonios ruines!- estalló con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bien entonces.- él la miró sin una pizca de piedad. –Te mataré y luego seguiré buscando a esa abominación para darle el mismo final.-

-Sí querías matarme, debiste haberlo hecho cuando estaba embarazada e indefensa, pero en cambio me dejaste ir.- recordó con una sonrisa complacida al ver por un momento su máscara estoica caer ante el recuerdo. –Ahora, temó que no te será tan sencillo.- sabía que él era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero no iba a dejar que la matara con tanta facilidad.

Él gruñó con rabia y esta vez se acercó a ella con pasos decididos, listo para comenzar la batalla. Karin preparó un hechizo demoniaco para atrapar su brazo en cuanto quisiera darle el primer golpe, pero entonces una voz los congeló a ambos por completo.

-¿Mami?- Karin volteó aterrada al reconocer la voz de su pequeña hija, que estaba volando a pocos metros de ellos con sus alas que revelaban su condición de hibrida. Un ala de blancas plumas hermosas como de un cisne indicando su parte ángel, su otra ala negra y repulsiva como la de un murciélago, pero hermosa a su manera. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos turquesas, justo como el arcángel que estaba a punto de matarla.

-¡Shimo!- gritó su nombre con sorpresa. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- ¿es que los incompetentes de sus hermanos no podían hacer nada bien? ¡Solo tenían que vigilarla!

-Estaba preocupada.- bajó a tierra y corrió a abrazarla. –Tuve una pesadilla donde te lastimabas.- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Estoy bien, mi amor.- aseguró con dulzura, pero estaba muy consciente de la forma en la que Toshiro las estaba mirando. –Pero tienes que irte. Tienes que regresar a casa ahora. Ese hombre es muy malo y quiere lastimarte, así que debes volver. Yo te daré tiempo y luego te seguiré también.- le sonrió con confianza, pese a que sabía que le costaría su vida que su ex amante no siguiera a su hija.

-Pero mami… ¿él no es mi papi?- lo miró con el mismo anhelo que siempre mostraba al preguntar por él. –Se parece a mí, y dijiste que mi papi era un ángel.- de repente frunció el ceño. -¿Mi papi quiere lastimarnos?- Karin estaba a punto de explicarle que no todos los padres eran buenos, cuando el jadeo de Toshiro la detuvo.

Volteó a verlo, notando su mirada completamente horrorizada y el hecho de que su espada ahora estaba en el suelo.

-Toshiro…- lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso había recapacitado?

De repente él frunció el ceño y tomó su espada bruscamente, provocando que Karin abrazara a su hija contra su pecho y la cubriera con sus alas, lista para salir huyendo sí era necesario, pero él solo volvió a guardar la espada en su lugar y les dio la espalda.

-Realmente te odio, Karin.- susurró con voz cargada de frustración antes de extender sus alas y alejarse volando a gran velocidad.

Suspiró aliviada y abrazó más a su pequeña, desplegando sus alas para volar de vuelta a su escondite y darles el regaño de sus vidas a sus hermanos por ser tan irresponsables, pese a que muy probablemente su descuido salvó su vida.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Saben, esto más q secuela necesita una precuela xD O no sé, por ahi les interese más lo q pasara despues y quieran secuela, no sé xP

A veces no las entiendo nadita e.e

Como sea, este fic forma parte del Reto FanFiction!

Género: Sobrenatural.

Ojala q les haya gustado y más tarde subire más fics para q empiecen el año muy contentas! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
